One Step Closer
by LunaArcelEolia
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Naruto, sahabat baik Itachi, yang usianya 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. Masalahnya Itachi juga menyukai Naruto. Kesempatan datang saat Itachi pergi ke luar negeri untuk kuliah. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Siapa yang akan Naruto pilih?


Disclaimer: The characters and the university are not mine.

Warning: OOC, AU, shonen-ai, slight Sakura bashing.

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu, slight ItaNaru. You don't like it? Not your kind of cup of tea? Then don't read it. Just push the back button, and read something else.

* * *

><p>Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak masih kecil. Dia adalah tetanggaku, sahabat baik kakakku, dan juga cinta pertamaku. Namikaze Naruto. Putra kedua keluarga Namikaze, salah satu keluarga pengusaha besar selain keluarga Uchiha, keluargaku. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang selalu acak-acakan, mata biru yang indah, dan kulit kecoklatan. Berbeda jauh denganku yang berambut hitam, mata hitam, dan kulit putih pucat. Yah, semua anggota keluarga Uchiha selalu berambut hitam, bermata hitam, dan berkulit putih pucat. Bisa dibilang itu adalah ciri khas kami.<p>

Naruto adalah segala sesuatu yang bertentangan denganku. Bukan hanya dari penampilan tetapi juga dari sikap. Berbeda denganku yang selalu bersikap dingin dan tampak tak peduli pada sekeliling, Naruto adalah pemuda yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Ramah dan baik pada setiap orang. Selalu tersenyum. Tetapi dia juga punya sisi serius yang terkadang dia tunjukkan. Aku sangat menyukainya. Walau dia lima tahun lebih tua dariku, aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan adalah selalu bersamanya. Walau itu agak sulit dengan kehadiran kakakku, Itachi.

Seperti sudah kusebutkan di atas, Itachi dan Naruto adalah sahabat baik. Mereka sudah mengenal sejak mereka masih sangat kecil, dan mereka selalu bersama. Mereka selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, sejak dari TK sampai SMA. Berada di kelas yang sama, klub ekstrakurikuler yang sama, bahkan sama-sama menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS sewaktu SMA (Itachi sebagai ketua dan Naruto wakilnya). Dimana ada Naruto, disitu ada Itachi. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Hal yang sangat membuatku kesal. Aku tahu Itachi menyukai Naruto, dan aku juga tahu kalau Itachi tahu aku menyukai Naruto. Itu sebabnya dia tidak suka membiarkan aku berduaan saja dengan Naruto, dan selalu menghalangi usahaku mendekati Naruto. Hal inilah yang membuat kami tidak terlalu akrab. Kami berdua bersaing untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

Selama ini selalu Itachi yang menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Naruto, tetapi kali ini Dewa Kesempatan ada dipihakku. Itachi dan Naruto tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setelah lulus SMA, ayah mengirim Itachi untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri. Sebagai putra pertama yang merupakan ahli waris perusahaan keluarga, ayah ingin Itachi mengenyam pendidikan di universitas yang berkualitas. Bukannya berniat menjelekkan universitas di negeri sendiri, tetapi keluarga kami memang memiliki gengsi yang tinggi. Sebagai pewaris perusahaan Itachi harus lulus dari universitas terkemuka di luar negeri. Di sinilah peluangku muncul.

Berbeda dengan Itachi yang melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri, Naruto memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan masuk ke universitas negeri lokal (yang kebetulan jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari kediaman kami). Naruto bisa saja memilih ikut dengan Itachi (Itachi sudah mengajakknya), tetapi dia menolak. Naruto memilih masuk ke universitas negeri dan mengambil jurusan keguruan. Impian Naruto memang menjadi guru. Itachi tentu saja kesal dengan keadaan ini. Seandainya tidak ada paksaan dari ayah, aku yakin Itachi pasti akan memutuskan masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Naruto dan mengambil jurusan yang sama pula. Tapi sebagai ahli waris Uchiha corp. Itachi tidak bisa membantah keputusan ayah. Sedangkan Naruto, keluarganya membebaskan dia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Naruto adalah putra kedua, jadi dia tidak diharuskan mengikuti jejak ayahnya menjadi pengusaha. Selain itu kakak Naruto, Yahiko, sudah menggantikan posisi ayah mereka sebagai direktur utama Namikaze corp. jadi tidak ada paksaan bagi Naruto untuk ikut masuk di dunia bisnis.

Betapa aku ingin bersorak dan meloncat-loncat ketika akhirnya Itachi berangkat ke Swis (ayah mendaftarkan Itachi di IMD–International Institute for Management Development yang berlokasi di Lausanne-Swis), tapi tentu saja tidak kulakukan. Seorang Uchiha tidak bersorak ataupun meloncat-loncat karena senang (bayangkan apa yang akan ayahku pikirkan jika beliau melihatku meloncat dan bersorak). Aku menyembunyikan perasaan senangku dengan topeng dingin dan tak peduli ala Uchiha. Tetapi aku yakin Itachi tetap bisa melihatnya dengan jelas (terkadang aku yakin Itachi bisa membaca pikiran seseorang), karena dia sempat memberiku tatapan tajam ala Uchiha yang seolah-olah berkata 'aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan dan aku tidak menyukainya'. Dia bahkan mengirimiku sms yang isinya menyuruhku untuk tidak mendekati Naruto selama dia di Swis, padahal dia berada tepat di sebelahku (apa susahnya sih bicara langsung? Buang-buang pulsa saja). Yah, tentu saja aku tidak peduli pada ancamannya. Siapa cepat dia dapat. Akan kubuat Naruto jadi milikku seorang.

~~~~oo0oo~~~~

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak Itachi ke Swis. Selama itu aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku bersama Naruto sepuasnya tanpa ada yang menghalangi (kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud). Hari ini kami berada di halaman belakang kediaman Namikaze yang asri. Seperti biasa aku mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahku dan Naruto membaca catatan kuliahnya. Wajahnya serius. Disaat-saat seperti inilah biasanya pikiranku melayang tak tentu arah (tapi yang kubayangkan biasanya selalu menyangkut Naruto).

Kali ini lagi-lagi aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika dia menciumku. Di tempat ini dan saat ini juga. Dengan tatapannya yang dalam dan penuh hasrat, nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku. Perlahan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Lembut, hangat. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya. Aku membiarkan lidahnya bermain dengan lidahku. Naruto mendorong tubuhku hingga rebah dan tangannya menyusup ke dalam kemeja putihku. Tapi aku tidak mau kalah. Aku mendorongnya kesamping sehingga sekarang giliranku yang berada di atasnya. Naruto tampak terkejut dan aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang bibirnya. Setelah sesaat menikmati bibir lembutnya aku ganti menyerang lehernya. Desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto membuat darahku berdesir. Terutama dibagian bawah sana (kau pasti tahu bagian mana yang kumaksud). Aku sedang asik membuat kissmark di leher Naruto ketika kurasakan ada yang mengguncang bahuku perlahan.

"Sasuke. Hei, Sasuke," panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang memandangku dengan bingung. Ah, lagi-lagi hanya khayalan.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanyaku padanya. Wajahnya langsung cemberut, aku tersenyum kecil. Naruto tampak sangat manis jika ia sedang cemberut seperti itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Teme," katanya dengan nada kesal, walau aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar marah, "kau itu tidak sopan sekali. Memanggilku seperti itu. Apa kau tidak ingat aku ini lebih tua darimu?"

"Hn."

Jawaban singkatku yang juga merupakan kebiasaanku membuat Naruto tampak semakin kesal. Wajahnya merah dan dahinya berkerut. Tampak jelas dia tidak suka dengan sikapku ini. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak marah. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ini (Itachi sering melakukan hal yang sama padanya untuk menggodanya).

"Kau dan Itachi itu sama saja. Kalian berdua benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan," kata Naruto.

Kali ini giliranku mengerutkan kening. Aku tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi. Apalagi jika Naruto yang melakukannya. Naruto sepertinya menyadari kekesalanku karena detik berikutnya dia memberiku senyum minta maafnya. Huh, seperti aku bisa marah lama-lama padanya saja.

"Hei Sasuke, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin bertanya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan," kata Naruto. "Kau kelihatannya asik sekali melamun sampai-sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku."

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto aku jadi mengingat kembali khayalanku tentangnya, dan tanpa bisa kutahan wajahku langsung memerah karena pikiran mesumku itu. Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mendapatinya memandangku dengan cengiran jahilnya. Oh, ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Wah, wah, wah. Tuan muda Sasuke, apapun yang kau pikirkan itu kelihatannya bukan sesuatu yang baik ya?" katanya dengan nada menggoda. Wajahku semakin merah. "Jadi siapa cewek yang sedang kau pikirkan itu?"

Cewek? "Cih, dari mana kau dapat pikiran aku sedang memikirkan cewek?" tanyaku sedikit sebal.

"Lho? Memangnya bukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Tentu saja bukan," sanggahku.

"Hmm, kupikir kau sedang memikirkan . . . siapa itu namanya? Cewek manis berambut pink itu? Yang selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat.

Cewek manis berambut pink? "Sakura?" aku balik bertanya. Setahuku temanku yang berambut pink hanya Sakura. Tentu saja bukan teman baik, hanya teman satu sekolah dan satu kelas.

"Ah ya! Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto. "Kupikir tadi kau sedang melamunkan dia."

Aku berjengit mendengar ucapannya, "Jangan membuatku mual Naruto. Memangnya apa gunanya memikirkan dia?" tanyaku sinis.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan cantik."

Mendengar itu nyaris saja aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Cantik? Yah kuakui dia memang manis, tapi tentunya tidak semanis dobeku. Dia juga tidak sepintar dobeku, dan tentu saja dia tidak memahamiku seperti dobeku. Yang paling menyebalkan dari dirinya adalah dia tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian. Selalu menguntitku kemanapun aku pergi. Belum lagi teriakkannya ("Sasuke-kun!") yang selalu sukses membuat telingaku sakit (Sakura selalu meneriakkan namaku bahkan dalam jarak dekat. Memangnya dia pikir aku tuli?).

"Bukannya kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Naruto.

"Pacaran?" aku hampir saja berteriak.

"Memangnya tidak?" tanya Naruto polos. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang bisa kau artikan sebagai 'apa-kau-gila?' atau lebih halusnya 'apa-kau-bodoh?'.

"Soalnya kau selalu cerita padaku kalau di sekolah dia selalu menempel padamu kemanapun kau pergi, jadi kupikir kau sudah jadian dengannya," kata Naruto.

Kali ini aku benar-benar menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya ditambah mulut yang ternganga (yeah, I know what you think. So uncool. So unlike Uchiha). Bagaimana Naruto bisa berpendapat seperti itu, aku sama sekali tak bisa membayangkannya. Aku memang sering bercerita mengenai kegiatan sekolah dan teman-temanku padanya, tapi entah bagaimana dia mendapat ide aku berpacaran dengan Sakura ketika aku bercerita dengan nada jengkel tentang gadis itu. Apa Naruto tidak bisa membaca nada suara?

"Jadi kalian tidak pacaran?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan dia."

"Sayang sekali. Kalau saja aku sebaya denganmu aku mau jadi pacarnya," kata Naruto santai.

Aku langsung memberinya tatapan tajam ala Uchiha yang pasti akan membuat ayahku bangga kalau beliau melihatku.

"Jangan berani-berani Dobe," kataku dengan nada mengancam. Tapi Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan khawatir Teme, aku tidak suka anak kecil. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir aku akan merebutnya darimu."

"Bukan itu maksudku Dobe," kataku sembari menghela nafas. "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukainya?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Baru saja, dan hampir setiap kali aku bercerita tentang dia Dobe. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan?"

Naruto hanya meringis kecil. Sungguh. Naruto itu pintar, tapi terkadang sikapnya seperti orang bodoh. Seperti sekarang ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar tidak menangkap ketidak-sukaanku pada Sakura, atau dia memang terlalu polos (aku meragukan hal ini).

"Lalu kalau kau tidak suka padanya, siapa yang kau sukai?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku memandangnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandanganku . Haruskah aku memberitahunya bahwa dia orang yang kusukai? Beranikah aku menyatakan perasaanku? Uhh, dasar bodoh! Jangan jadi pengecut Sasuke! Ini kesempatan bagus. Ayo lakukan!

"Aku suka padamu," kataku blak-blakan. Akhirnya kunyatakan juga. Ya aku tahu. Tidak romantis memang , tapi aku memang bukan tipe cowok romantis. Kuperhatikan baik-baik wajah Naruto, berusaha memahami ekspresinya. Aku terkejut ketika dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Aku juga suka padamu Teme," katanya ringan.

Deg. Seakan-akan jantungku berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Apakah ini sungguhan? Apakah Naruto menyambut perasaanku?

"Kau itu teman baikku. Sama seperti Itachi."

Kekecewaan langsung menderaku. Seperti ombak besar yang berusaha membuatku hanyut dan tenggelam ke lautan dalam. Tapi aku tidak mau tenggelam tanpa berusaha berenang ke tepi terlebih dahulu. Aku beringsut ke arah Naruto, memegang bahunya, dan menatap matanya. Dia membalas tatapanku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Bukan suka seperti itu Dobe, tapi suka dalam artian ini," dan tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menciumnya tepat di bibir, seperti yang selama ini selalu aku bayangkan.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Aku menciumnya selama beberapa detik, berharap dia membalasnya. Namun ketika Naruto tak kunjung membalas ciumanku, aku melepaskannya. Aku berharap melihat keterkejutan di ekspresi wajahnya, namun yang ada justru ekspresi tenang.

"Naru—"

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu," potong Naruto sebelum aku sempat melengkapi kalimatku.

Aku begitu shock ketika Naruto langsung menolak pernyataan cintaku, terlebih karena dia menolakku dengan sikap yang tenang. Seakan-akan dia sudah tahu dari awal perasaanku padanya, dan sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menolakku ketika aku mengungkapkannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Kau itu masih terlalu kecil untukku, aku tidak mau dianggap pedophilia."

Mataku membelalak. Aku memandangnya tak percaya. Masih kecil? Aku?

"Kalau kau punya mata Naruto—"

"Aku punya kok," potongnya.

Aku menggertakan gigiku. "Kalau kau menggunakan matamu dengan benar," kataku lagi seolah-olah dia tidak menyelaku, "kau bisa lihat bahwa aku sama sekali bukan anak kecil."

"Ya tapi kau belum dewasa juga. Dan jika aku, yang sudah berusia 19 tahun ini, yang sudah dianggap dewasa di masyarakat, berkencan denganmu, yang masih berusia 14 tahun, orang-orang akan menganggapku pedophilia," jelas Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli," kataku frustasi. "Aku suka padamu dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama orang lain. Kau hanya boleh jadi milikku."

Hanya ada keheningan yang menyusul kalimatku sebelum akhirnya Naruto berbicara.

"Kau itu posesif sekali ya?" kata Naruto dengan nada geli. Aku menatapnya bingung ketika dia tertawa kecil. "Yah, memang benar aku tidak akan mau pacaran denganmu yang masih kecil, tapi," katanya cepat-cepat ketika dia lihat aku ingin menyela, "kalau kau sudah dewasa aku tak keberatan menjalin hubungan cinta denganmu," sambungnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menatapnya. Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Kalimat itu tadi maksudnya pasti . . .

Dan seakan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, Naruto memberi kecupan kecil di bibirku. Kami saling bertatapan beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Naruto menciumku lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dan terasa lebih dalam dan penuh hasrat.

Naruto melepas ciumannya, menatap mataku dengan sinar mata yang belum pernah kulihat. Dia menempelkan dahinya di dahiku, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang agak terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu sekarang, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku akan menunggu saat yang tepat, saat kau dewasa, untuk menerima pernyataanmu itu. Yah, itu juga kalau kau masih berminat padaku kalau saat itu tiba," katanya dengan senyum lembutnya. Selagi aku meresapi apa yang dia katakan dan yang dia lakukan, Naruto bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke arah rumahnya, meninggalkanku yang sedang tercengang dengan kata-katanya. "Jaa na, Teme," kata Naruto sambil memunggungiku dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau serius kan Dobe?" tanyaku padanya sebelum dia memasuki rumahnya.

"Ya, ya terserahlah," katanya tak acuh, tapi aku bisa merasakan senyum kecil dalam suaranya.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu Dobe. Kalau kau punya pacar sebelum aku dewasa, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar orang itu supaya dia meninggalkanmu," kataku mengancam. Naruto berbalik dan menatapku tak percaya.

"Sekalipun dia cewek?" tanyanya.

"Sekalipun dia cewek," jawabku.

"Kau itu sadis sekali. Aku heran kenapa kau begitu populer dikalangan anak perempuan dengan sifat sadismu itu."

"Jangan tanya padaku Dobe. Aku sama sekali tidak minta dikelilingi cewek-cewek yang hobi berteriak-teriak tidak jelas," kataku singkat.

Dan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya (dan senyum puas di wajahku) kami mengucapkan sampai jumpa besok, seperti yang biasa kami lakukan setiap hari setelah mengakhiri aktifitas bersama kami.

~~END~~

Omake

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan seringai puas yang membuat para pelayan menyingkir dari jalannya (karena takut tentu saja).

'Aku menang Itachi. Rasakan itu. Selama ini kau selalu menghalangiku mendapatkan Naruto, tapi sekarang kau sudah kalah. Aku menang.'

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Dan kelihatannya dia sedang bersiap-siap menikmati kemenangannya dengan mengkhayalkan hal-hal mesum lainnya tentang Naruto (yang tidak bisa ditampilkan di sini karena nanti ratingnya naik menjadi M).

Sementara itu di tempat lain yang jauh dari kediaman Uchiha...

"Ada apa Itachi? Kau tampak kesal?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah.

Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa Sasori. Hanya saja rasanya aku ingin sekali mencekik Sasuke saat ini," jawab Itachi.

"Sasuke? Adik laki-lakimu?"

"Huff... aku punya firasat buruk," kata Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. "Seperti ada yang mencuri sesuatu milikku yang berharga."

Seandainya saja Itachi tahu bahwa firasatnya benar, mungkin dia akan langsung pulang ke Jepang dan membunuh Sasuke.

* * *

><p>AN: New fic (after so long) with new penname . Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review and tell me your opinion about this fic. Bagus? Jelek? Beri kritik yang membangun, jangan hanya flame yang menjatuhkan tapi kosong melompong.


End file.
